


Shinobi Gems

by AlmaDescompuesta



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crystal Gems, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaDescompuesta/pseuds/AlmaDescompuesta
Summary: This is my version of how Naruto would be in an alternative reality like Steven Universe. It is recommended to know the basics in Naruto and see the first episode of Steven Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting the gems will be composed by: Steven = Naruto, Garnet = Madara, Amethyst = Izuna and pearl = Tobirama.  
> Well it would be everything, if you like the idea and want more, let me know in the comments.
> 
> There is also another version in Spanish in my Fanfiction profile, I have the same name as here.
> 
> Without more to say, BYE BYE

Chapter 1: Gem shine

  
A scream of agony erupted from a ramen shop and Naruto Uzumaki fell to the ground. "Because why because why ?!" He sobbed.

 

Ayame gave a look of pity before comforting him. "I do not know, Naruto, they just stopped making them"

  
The girl slowly separated from the blonde who saw the empty shelf. "How can you finish the Chashu edition? It's the best tasty and exquisite instant ramen that could have existed in history!"

 

"The company has finished manufacturing them, Naruto." Teuchi shrugged. "I am sorry."

 

"If you like ramen so much, why do not you do more with your magic jewel?" Ayame asked curiously, had seen before as one of Naruto's guardians take things out of their gems.

 

"That's not how Ayame-neesan works, right?" Naruto looked at the orange gem in his belly. He frowned.

 

"Oh, my dear ramen!" Naruto cried, hugging an empty box made for the containers, "With your beautiful features on the outside, and your golden noodles on the inside ... You were too good for this world ..."

 

"Naruto ... Do you want to take that box home?"

 

He nodded softly.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Naruto happily ran home, savoring the ramen in his mind over and over again the taste of it.

 

He ran to the house on the beach that was really a temple and opened the door. "Guys, this is horrible!" Suddenly, a centripetal attacked him. He screamed in horror, but a whip caught him suddenly.

 

"Hi, Naruto!" A dark-haired boy exclaimed, even with the centripetal tied.

 

Naruto waved and looked at a thinner white gem that held a spear and then hit another centripetal. A red gem, very large, captured the beast in the air and broke it in half.

 

"Wow, what are these things?"

 

"I'm sorry, Naruto, we'll get these centripets out of your room! I think they're trying to get to the temple!" Tobirama called, while holding one that was hiding under the table in the living room.

 

"You do not have to get rid of them! They're interesting! Can we keep one?" Naruto chuckled. The one who was grabbing Tobirama suddenly spits acid.

 

"Negative." Tobirama grunted, looking at the hole with his brow furrowed.

 

"Hi guys?" Izuna called, moving away from one that has just plufear. "These do not have gems ..."

 

"Then it means that the mother must be somewhere" Madara replied neutrally looking at his direction and then hit one who tried to sneak up on him without turning around.

 

"We should look for it before any human gets hurt." Tobirama said while watching the other centripets in the house.

 

Naruto gasped and jumped up. "Oh oh Can I go? Can I? Can I?"

 

"Naruto," smiled Tobirama, who was next to him, "until you learn to control your gem, we will take care of saving humanity" and then break the creature's neck and drop it to the ground. "Okay?",

 

"It's okay ..." Naruto grumbled. He suddenly screamed in terror and ran to the kitchen. Pushing a centripetal off the shelf who was walking away from the kitchen with a can of tomato on his nose until he ran into Madara who only thrust the fingers of his gloves. "Ah?!, I leave everything topsy-turvy, it's not right" Turning to see his guards, but in the background a centripetal flew to the other wall of the kitchen and then burst in a curtain of smoke.

 

Deciding to take out the food to reorder until he came across something. "Impossible ... it can not be" Naruto said with stars in his eyes when he saw the one in front of him.

 

The gems looked up to see Naruto handing him a packet of ramen of his favorite flavor. "Where they got this, but I thought the company stopped making them!"

 

"Well we also hear that, and since it's your favorite ..." Tobirama was interrupted by Izuna shrieking: "We went out and we stole a lot!"

 

Grunting Tobirama added, "I came back and paid for them"

 

"Well, all that was my idea." Madara mentioned while she was wiping her gloves off.

 

"Ahem, it was the idea of the three ..." Izuna growled.

 

"Not really," said Madara.

 

"The only thing that matters is that Naruto is happy," Tobirama said with a smile looking at the blond, when suddenly the boy started singing the song of the product commercial.

 

Ahhhhhhh  
Steaming delight with a new flavor  
Why did you come here from outer space  
A refugee from a stellar war

But in the supermarket you can buy it  
Ramen!  
The hero of your belly  
Ramen!

It does not weigh you in the balance  
Ramen!  
His family left behind  
Rameeeeeeen! available at the Route 109 store.

 

Everyone present laughed at the boy's emotion.

 

"This is amazing, guys! I can not believe they did this" Naruto cried. "I'm going to keep them forever, right after I eat this one." Said and that, he quickly set out to do what he had done by preparing the hot water.Once his ramen was ready, I take out some chopsticks to start eating.

 

Naruto's belly suddenly started to glow, but he kept on eating, commenting that he likes to drink the broth after eating his noodles.

 

"OH, NARUTO" Izuna shouted when he saw what was happening. When he noticed that his belly was glowing orange, he quickly raised his shirt.

 

"My gem" Naruto said when he saw how it shone.

 

"Quick, call your weapon!" Izuna cried.

"But I know how" Naruto gasped when he saw that the glow was fading. "Ahh vanishes, how do I get him back" he said as he jumped.

 

"Quiet Naruto, breathe, do not force it" said Tobirama to calm the boy.

 

"Yeah, besides, do not overdo it!" Izuna said.

 

"Please do not do it". Madara murmured.

 

Naruto's glow vanished suddenly and everyone sighed.

 

"Aw ... I was so close this time. Can someone show me how to use his gun?" Naruto said as he sat on the floor.

 

Everyone turned to see Tobirama, who just let out a grunt.

 

"Okay, I'll teach you first," Tobirama said with resignation when he saw how his classmates decided to leave him the task of teaching Naruto to him.

 

He leads him to a petal tree and tells him that each petal that falls to the ground moves in his own dance for the energy of the planet around him, and that this can be mastered with dedication and hard training, invoking his spear as demonstration and leaving Naruto confused by taking a handful of petals.

 

"Did Tobi tell you about the petals?" Izuna moaned.

 

"Yes, I have to practice a lot to dance like a tree ... I think" Naruto said.

 

Izuna laughed. "Look Naruto, the training is boring and when you need to summon my weapon it just happens" He said as he invoked his whip and then hit a garbage container splitting it halfway. "You see without any effort"

 

Suddenly a scream was heard, and when they turned around, Ayame was with her hands covering her mouth while saying "Again ?!".

 

Finally, above the temple Naruto asks Madara if to invoke his weapon he must work hard, and not strain at the same time.

 

"Yes," Madara replied, but seeing Naruto's confusion, he decided to simplify his response so that he understood. "Or you can connect your mind with the energy of existing matter, channeling the power of the universe through your gem in ..." to then make a kind of dance and then invoke their gloves "at least that's how I do it"

 

Naruto kept looking at him even more confused.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

"I think the best thing would be to recreate the scene in the last time my gem shines ... Well?"

 

The gems nodded. While they were put in their place.

 

"Well ... Madara and Izuna were there, and Tobirama was next to the bookshelf ..." He moved them. "Mmmm ... Izuna ... I think you had your arms crossed."

 

"As you order your majesty." Izuna growled.

 

"And Tobirama, your foot was like this ..." Naruto moved him on as he thought he was fine.

 

"I do not think it works like this, Naruto ..." Tobirama said crossing his arms, I could not stop thinking that this was a waste of time.

 

"And Madara," Naruto wrinkled his face leaving him with his head bowed. "Yes, that's better"

 

"It's okay ..." Naruto said, opening the container of ramen he had left in the morning. "Then I gave it a tried, oh wait, I still do not sing the song." Ahhhhhhh, Smoky delight with a new flavor, star war and now available in stores "

 

 He looked at his belly ... nothing. He let out a moan. "Maybe I'm not Shinobi Gems"

 

"Do not be stupid, Naruto" Tobirama said as he knelt next to him, noticing how the blond defamed decided to cheer him up "Of course you are!"

 

"You are very funny to have you close even if your gem is still useless ..." Izuna frowned at Tobirama's growl. "I mean, you're one of us Naruto, you understand, we're not the Shinobi Gems without you."

 

Madara only nodded.

 

"Yes ..." Naruto whispered. "Even if I do not have powers, I still have my ramen! How delicious." The blond continued to eat his noodles and his gem shone.

 

Everyone gasped and Naruto's weapon appeared, a shield made of orange light.

 

 "Whoa ... Naruto" Tobirama gasped in surprise. "It's a shield"

 

"I have a shield ... oh Sil!" Naruto shouted, bouncing. The shield came off and hit the house until it collided with the television, destroying it on the spot. Izuna laughed and snorted while Tobirama patted his face. Madara remained quiet and neutral.

 

"Ramen ... I invoke my powers eating Ramen!" Naruto gasped. But he was silent when his ramen was taken from him.

 

"What do these things have?" Tobirama asked himself, checking the polystyrene container.

 

The house rumbled suddenly and Naruto recoiled in surprise at seeing the dark shadow of the Centripetal mother.

 

"It is the mother!" Madara screamed. The gems went out running but Izuna pushed Naruto inside. "Stay here, okay?"

 

"No way!" Naruto cried. While the gems were fighting, Naruto grabbed some ramen containers along with a teapot with hot water.

 

The first to attack was Madara, trying to draw the attention of the gem to take him away from the temple. The gems eluded an acid attack and hid behind a hand statue. Everyone shuddered in fear as the acid dripped.

 

"It would be good to have Naruto's shield now!" Fried Izuna to see how the hand was melted by the acid.

 

"Hey, leave them alone!" Naruto yelled around some ramen containers and a long extension that was connected to an electric coffeemaker.

 

"Naruto, no!" The gems screamed.

 

"Powers ramen glass combo Get active!" Naruto shouted beginning to devour the ramen. Naruto ate and ate. He devoured the whole package, but nothing happened.

 

He screamed when the monster approached her. He dodged his attack and ran off dodging the acid with luck. "DO NOT!"

 

"We have to save Naruto" Tobirama shouted at his companions to see how the blond ran avoiding the monster, but suddenly crouched to see how the mouth of the centripetal tail break half of the stone hand.

 

"We can save ourselves first" Izuna exclaimed.

 

"Goodbye, my friends" Naruto said through tears, sipping the last ramen he had left. A noise coming from his stomach rang and he whispered: "Because it does not work" Followed to make one side of another load of acid that was directed towards him.

 

"! Naruto! "Madara shouted, leaning out of his hand to continue defending himself from the centripetal's tail.

 

On the other side of the beach, Naruto got up by the sudden landing looking around and noticed something "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Naruto denied when he saw the packaging box of ramen and the coffee machine bathed in acid. "Ramen, the hero of your belly, Ramen! Do not weigh yourself in the balance, Ramen! His family left behind"

 

While singing, Naruto grabbed the coffeemaker extension cable to turn it between its axis, "Rameeeeeeen!" I scream giving a last impulse to throw the coffee pot at the beast and electrocuting it in the process. "Now available nowhere" Naruto kneeling in the sand.

 

"Gems, weapons!" Madara screamed. "Let's do it!"

 

They forced him. They fought the monster until it was defeated. Madara being responsible for encapsulating it.

 

Naruto sadly buried the broken container. "Goodbye, my sweet ramen. I will always remember the time we spent together. "He wiped away his tears. He felt his stomach roar this one just put his hand on it and whispered. "Shhh, silence"

 

"Naruto ... are you crying?" Izuna whispered.

 

"Just a little" Naruto shouted.

 

"I guess your powers do not come from the ramen ..." Said the battle gem, dropping down next to him.

 

"Of course it does not come from the ramen, it would be absurd but do not worry Naruto, I'm sure you'll discover how to activate your gem, Naruto." Tobirama said kneeling beside him and placing his hand on his shoulder in consolation.

 

"Yes, in your own style ... Naruto." Madara laughed.

 

Naruto chuckled and then grabbed his stomach. "Ugh, I'm fine guys, I think I ate too much ramen for today ..." The human gem laughed with the other Shinobi gems. Until I bend over for digestion.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the second chapter of the Steven Universe series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications: In this world Minato is not a Rock star, but an explorer of ruins. He also does not stay long in Konoha, as he continues working as an explorer.

Chapter 2: Laser Cannon

  
"Mr. Yamanaka, give me the leftovers, please!" Naruto cried, running to the dais with Izuna not far behind him.

 

"Naruto, already closed." Mr. Yamanaka said with a worried face.

 

"Oh, what?" Naruto exclaimed with disappointment.

 

"Give us the leftovers!" Izuna protested, hitting the counter. "The leftovers! The leftovers!"

 

Naruto joined, hitting the counter. "THE OVERRIDES, THE OVERRIDES, THE OVERRIDES!"

 

"It's okay, it's okay, but stop hitting the counter! Please." The man cried, turning around in the leftovers.

 

"YES!" Naruto and Izuna shouted to then hit the five.

 

"I can make french fries, if you want ..."

 

"Just the leftovers, please!" Naruto called. "Thank you" He was grateful to receive the bag of leftovers. He and Izuna walked together eating the bag of chips.

 

"The sunset my favorite moment of the day, when the sun sets and a second sun grows and grows in the sky" Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

 

Izuna coughed of laughter. "Yes of course a second sun ... OHH" Izuna cried. "What does that do there?" Noticing a red sphere that was getting bigger and bigger.

 

"What's up-" Izuna grabbed the boy over and ran to the temple. "My leftovers!" Naruto shouted, realizing that he had dropped them.

.  
.  
.

"This is really bad." Madara said seeing the sky.

 

Tobirama looked at him through a telescope. "Look how big it is, I had no idea it was so big"

 

"Madara, Tobirama!" Izuna shouted. While Naruto was still charging for Izuna.

 

"We already saw it, some of us try to protect humanity." Tobirama growled crossing his arms "Where were you?"

 

"Eating french fries" Izuna replied, releasing Naruto. While Tobirama was patting his face

 

"I can see?!" Naruto gasped approaching the telescope. "Wow, it's a giant eye, Fabulous!"

 

"Of course it's not fabulous, it's a Red Eye!" Tobirama explained with a frowning brow.

 

"One red eye ?, oh, it will infect us all!" Naruto exclaimed earning Tobirama's stunned look.

 

"It's not conjunctivitis" Madara said neutrally, while Izuna laughed at Naruto.

 

  
"He's going to crash in Ciudad Playa, on us and on thousands of distracted and innocent people, we have to stop him!" Tobirama exclaimed, emphasizing the situation.

 

"What can we do" Chillo Naruto noticing the imminent danger.

 

"The only thing that had the power to destroy it was the Kushina laser cannon ..." said Madara.

 

"My mother?" Naruto whispered softly, looking at his jewel.

 

"This would be easy if Kushina were here, it would be so easy!" Izuna cried.

 

"I know, but she is not here and the cannon was lost. We need another way!" said Tobirama.

 

"Oh, it was my mom's, surely my dad probably knows where he has it and we can save the city, ttebayo!" Naruto cried.

 

The gems tried to sweeten their thoughts.

 

"Uh, Minato is ... smart, Naruto, but I doubt that Kushina would trust him with his things ... I would not trust a simple human something so powerful ..." Tobirama said.

"Your father is ... a disaster ..." Izuna said.

 

"IZUNA!" Tobirama growled.

 

"Oh, he was just saying that if he had been trusted, he would be damaged, or stolen, or lost or sold out on one of his trips!" Izuna laughed.

 

"I do not think so, surely he has kept him safe, Ttebayo." Naruto said.

 

"We can handle it," Madara announced. "Ready?" Madara asked before grabbing Izuna and throwing him into the Red Eye.

 

"I ... I think I'll go ..." Naruto whispered before running away not without first hearing a 'Good luck' from the guys.  
.  
.  
.  
Naruto ran into a trailer park where he knew his father was. "Dad dad!" He yelled, hitting the RV. "Dad, we have to save the world! Get up!" The blond crawled on the roof and started jumping when he slipped and fell on his back, igniting the car alarm.

 

A man who looked a lot like him ran out of the RV and almost fell down until he saw who he was. "Naruto?"

 

"Dad!" The blonde yelled jumps off the roof of the motor home.

 

They hugged. Minato turned to turn off the car alarm. "What are you doing here so late?"

 

"What do you mean, the sun went down an hour ago ..." Naruto blushed.

 

"Oh, that's how it was, I've had a long day!" Minato said as he scratched the back of his neck. "But, what's the matter? Do you need something from me or do you want to sleep tonight with me?"

 

The little blond smiled.

 

"I need you to help me find Mom's laser cannon to explode that giant eye!" Naruto said as he pointed his father's eye.

 

"Giant eye?" Minato asked. They saw Izuna being thrown into the said eye. "That ... Wait, is it something magical? The Gems told me not to mess with magic things, it can be dangerous, or risk my life."

 

"But I need the breast cannon !, surely you know where it is"

 

"Hm ... I think I have an idea ..."

.  
.  
.

"It is there?" Naruto gasped. Minato nodded. They look at the storage shed.

 

"If it's over there ... probably" Minato said with some doubt. "I usually use this place every time I have to store my exploration baggage"

 

The man stepped aside to let him in and the boy gasped in wonder. "It's like a museum ..."

 

After finding many things that could be a cannon. I see in several boxes that they were labeled as fragile and with postcards that he was sure were not of the state, objects like sculptures, among them he saw a box of old maps. "Dad, I did not know you had traveled all over the world!"

 

"Oh yes, I used to be in several expedition groups in ruined ruins and then we gave lectures of what we found." Minato said with a wistful smile as he removed some boxes to look inside them.

 

"For real?"

 

"Really, I traveled everywhere, and when I played a lecture and nobody came except for ... your mother."

 

Naruto stopped moving for a moment and then continued. "We were always together after that, until she renounced her physical form to bring you into the world, I do not know what a magical lady like her once saw in a simple explorer like me." Minato laughed.

 

Suddenly, Naruto heard the noise of the glass and looked at his father's picture with a map wasted with a silly smile and a woman with long red hair who laughed in the image. "Dad, I broke a picture ..."

 

"It's okay, Naruto does not matter, if all the maps were correct, the guides would not exist"

 

There was a sudden orange glow and Naruto turned to see a cannon. "I found it!"

 

"For real?!"

 

"Yes, I need a rope of some kind ..."

 

Minato nodded and went to get some climbing ropes that were hanging near his equipment, tied one by one after that, and so on. Naruto quickly tied the cable around the laser canon.

 

"I'm going to tie him to the car!" Minato said while it was going to be what was said and after turning on the engine. With a great pull, the car successfully pulled the canon from the shed.

 

Naruto looked out the window. "It's going to be OK?"

 

Minato shrugged. "If each map were perfect"

 

"We would not have guides!" The father and son laughed.

 

"Can we go faster?" Naruto asked.

 

"This is as fast as possible!" Minato answered with an apologetic smile.

 

"Can we put a CD? I want to listen to music!" Naruto insisted.

 

Minato nodded with a smile as Naruto put it on. The disc played a song while Naruto hummed all the way.

 

Soon they arrived at the beach, at the precise moment when Izuna returned from the sea after being launched by Madara.

 

  
"That's ..." Izuna gasped, seeing Naruto screaming at them about his arrival with Minato.

 

"Then I had it." Tobirama gasped as he saw Kushina's laser cannon moored with ropes in the motor home.

 

"We're saved!" Izuna shouted, but suddenly the whole city began to move in an earthquake with strong winds, enveloping the environment in a red tone.

 

Naruto chuckled and pulled out the barrel.

 

"We have to use it now!" Madara said. Starting to run towards the canyon along with the rest of the Shinobi gems.

 

"I do not know how to use it! It was from Kushina!" Tobirama shouted as he looked all over the canyon.

 

"Dad, do you know how we can use it?" Naruto asked his father. Who only raised his shoulders

 

"Naruto, this is serious ... You gem!" Tobirama was breathless. "Your jewel is from Kushina"

 

"That's useful" Izuna said and put Naruto on top of the cannon but it did not work. "Huh, come on."

 

"Enough is enough" I order Madara

 

"It is useless to keep trying" Tobirama said when he noticed that it was not working.

 

"All right! Toss me again! "Izuna shouted and then jump into Madara's arms.

 

"That will not work either" Replico Tobirama.

 

In the distance Naruto was dragged along with the cannon, while Minato made sure that his vehicle was not dragged into the sea.

 

"Please turn on, go on, come on, please!" Naruto pleaded the cannon. "You can not fail us ... I know you can do it."

 

"It does not matter, Naruto ... Let's solve something ... something much better" Minato shouted in the distance.

 

"Sure ..." Naruto whispered with tears in his eyes. "If all the maps were perfect, we would not have guides ..."

 

The cannon suddenly began to glow and opened, but the muzzle of the cannon fell to the ground and the gems were out of breath at what was happening. Naruto threw himself to the ground and tried to lift it, trying with all his might until the cannon felt too light, it was when he turned and noticed the gems helping him raise the barrel.

 

"Naruto!" Tobirama screamed, still side of the cannon raising him.

 

"That's it," said Izuna, leaning on the laser.

 

Madara gave the last uprising, "HOLD HIMSELF!"

 

A shot of light came out suddenly in the form of a rose that became a woman next to several projectiles and the red eye exploded.

 

"Naruto, you just saved half the city!" Izuna applauded.

 

"I'm really sorry!" Naruto shouted in the direction of the streets, but nobody paid any attention.

 

"How did you do it?" Tobirama was breathless.

 

"I said what dad always says." Naruto shrugged.

 

"What about the maps?" Tobirama asked with his brow furrowed, this must be a joke, but a hand on his shoulder made him see beside him.

 

"Guides." Madara whispered next to him.

 

"Kushina-Chan ..." Minato sighed, tears in his eyes.

 

The tide suddenly entered and began to pull the car into the sea. "My car!"

 

"It's okay, Dad, if all the maps were perfect, we would not have ..."

 

"But I live there!"

 

Naruto ran after Minato to help. "Wait, dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, say it in the comments


End file.
